Insanity
by Meteor Blade
Summary: The feeling of losing the most precious thing you have is simply the worst thing in the world. After an accident that took from Fubuki's arms his most precious person, the boy see himself lost in another world; a world made of Insanity. One-shot.


Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. It was the only thing I could hear. And by each second, this sound would get further and further away..

I was holding your hand. It was warm. I could feel your warmth throughout my body. This protected me and gave me the strength when I had none. That day, that should be just ours... But.

There's somebody there ! I can see somebody there ! !

In a sudden movement, you left me. You ran. I don't blame you for what you did. Ever since you're seen as a hero. You were a hero. But. Looking back, today I spit these bitter words, that nobody besides me can understand. You were mine. And I, should never have let you go.

Quick, quick, somebody help me here ! !

I've never had someone who understood me. Till you appeared to me. I've promised to myself that I'd never, ever let you go. I've needed you so much more than you could see.

I ran. I couldn't believe what I had seen. My heart went crazy. That moment, the world stopped spinning. Someone snatched the floor from under my feet. I had to do something. But the most I could do was to sit you on my lap, lifting you from that pool of blood that had just been made. Your voice. Calling my name for the last time. That moment. My heart stopped with yours..

Hey, you ! You ! Can you hear me ? Hey !

Since that day. The world is not the same anymore. Time stopped running. My world was snatched from me by force, and what gave meaning to my life went away with the wind. Since that day. People who previously did not understand me, now, said they understood my pain. But that, someday, would vanish. Some day, my floor would be devolved and the clock of my life, fixed. That one day, I would smile again when remember about your voice..

Thump thump. Thump thump.. Sighed. The sound..

Since that day. All the stormy nights became disturbing again. There was no one who would sit me on their lap, stroke my hair and say "everything will be okay". There was no one who would hold my hand till I would surrender to sleep. There was no one at my side in bed every morning. There was no warm body with mine during the night.. There was nothing anymore.

Thump thump.. A tear trickled from the corner of my eye. Something moved above me. I could feel the rain on my face. My face was the only part of my body that I could feel. I turned my gaze down, and saw myself soaked in red. A hand touched my neck ..

It's alive ! Call some help, quick ! !

I was reluctant with all my strength to remove the hand from me. A fury rose to my chest. Since the first time you have touched me, I didn't want anyone else to touch me. I was yours. Any other human being had no right to touch me.

The thing I most liked to do, was lying down holding your warm body. To feel your heart beating strongly against me, and mine, desperately running to reach the same rhythm. But. Since that day. Each heartbeat of mine, became a nail stabbing into me. Aching. Without you at my side, everything became painful..

Thump thump.. A pain emerged inside me. I bled. A lot. I looked one more time at my body stretched on the floor. Now, all that red liquid that covered my body, had formed a huge puddle. Your smile came to mind.

Keep calm, we already called help. You'll be okay. You..

"Let me go." I thought. "I don't want help. There's someone waiting for me.." That metallic liquid continued to come out from my mouth. To see my body in that state.. I smiled. I had already seen that before. There was not much time. It didn't matter what they would do for me, this was my end.. Some tears trickled.

Hey, you. Are you feeling okay ? You.. Are you smiling..?

I laughed. Only slightly, but it was the most that I could manage. I turned my face back to that grayish sky. The rain still kept falling, and the wind was strong. Like it wanted to pluck something from this world. "It's me." I thought. "Today you came to take me. Come ! Take me out from here ! Take me to his side again.."

Thump thump.. The people around me, murmured frivolous things. They couldn't understand the smile on my face. Me, there, about to die. Them, there, knowing that there was no longer a chance for me. They couldn't understand how, in a moment like that, I was able to smile. Insanity, they said.

"Yes, I'm crazy." I thought. "But, a loved maniac. And now, I'm going back to his arms.."

I closed my eyes. Thump thump.. I decided that I would just feel the cold rain on my face, while the wind was plucking me from this endless world..

Your voice echoed in my mind, each time closer.. Thump thump.. The thought that in seconds I would be in your arms again came over me.. The last tears trickled. I called your name, voicelessly. The strong wind was entering my body..

Thump thump...

Thump thu..

Thump th..

...

.


End file.
